Is it LOVE or BETRAYAL?
by person56
Summary: Im just his plain bestfriend that he could take for granted well think agian Draco Malfoy wait till you see what I've got instored for you. Oh you will be so sorry"
1. In the Beggining

Top of Form

Bottom of Form

**Author's note: This is my first story hope you like it… and for all those who read this before, this chapter is a little different from the first one I've posted.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything well except maybe the plot of this story.**

**Pansy's POV**

I'm just an ordinary girl, plain and hard to understand.

With my black hair pulled in a messy pony tale, White skin that needs a tan and very unattractive features.

My mom always says that I have beautiful light blue eyes. She always told me that I am pretty and I just fail to show it. She also says I am the shy type. But she is completely wrong.

First of all I'm not what you call pretty. I asked this question once to one of my roommates, Millicent Bulstrode who became one of my friends. She shuttered as she said, " um …yes… a bit ". I knew she was just being nice probably also, didn't want to hurt my feelings. Secondly I am not shy. That word totally does not describe me at all.

And ever since I met Draco Malfoy, a guy who is so full of himself. He seemed friendly at FIRST but first impressions can be deceiving. So I decided to hang out with him, Crabbe and Goyle. In the end, I found out that he could be fun and could make good company… sometimes. Later on we became best of friends.

But the question is how can I be a friend with a guy who is so hard to put up with. Easy question, we have the same interest like teasing Potter and his so called Gang. And the person I love teasing is that mudblood Granger. It's a good way to pass time.

If you get to know him deeply, he is not as bad as you think. The question in my head that's been bugging me is what did I do to get myself involved in this racket.

It all started with this conversation.

"PANSY! Where the heck are you, I've been looking for you everywhere." Draco yelled as he entered the common room

"Why miss me already?" I shot back at him not looking at him

I was sitting on one of the couches in the common room trying to study for the Ancient Runes test tomorrow.

"No why would I miss you? I should be tired of seeing you everyday." He commented

As he said this I was speechless. He has the guts to say this. No gratitude at all. I always helped him, from homework, sneaking out late to meet some girl and told him many reasons not to curse Potter while we are still at school because it was really stupid. And if it weren't for me he would not be together with his stupid and really thin girlfriend Sally-Ann Perks also known as Anna from Ravenclaw. Who can't even make a simple antidote for burns. Sorting hat must have placed her in the wrong house.

If it weren't my mother who always told me to be nice and polite to him coz his family have so much wealth, power and especially the right connections.

This is what I have to put up everyday, Malfoy putting me down always. What made do this? Well my stupid feelings I had ever since I was 15. Why did I have to have feelings for him and yes I admit it I like my best friend. I mean is it relevant to have a crush on your best friend. Besides he treats me as one of his buddies.

"So what do you want from me?" I asked looking up to him now. He was really tall 6 foot in height.

He sat down on the couch next to me. And looked at me in the eye

"My father sent me an owl," he said quietly in a very serious voice

"So what does he want from us"? I asked

"Your uncle summoned us and wants us to meet him early tomorrow around 6." He answered "I'll met you here in the common room around 5: 45 okay? He asked

"Okay. I'll just be heading to bed now. Good Night…" I said casually

Author's note: Hope you enjoyed that please click that button below and review. Thanks :

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	2. The plan: Part 1

Top of Form

**Author's note: hope you like this chapter…. Oh and this story is happening around November during their seventh year in Hogwarts. And I edited this chapter too so it could be more understandable. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but only the plot of the story**

**Pansy's POV**

I woke up quiet early and I glance at the clock, it was still 4.45 and we were supposed to leave at 5:45. Oh great Malfoy is probably lying down on his bed and snoring.

Oh I can't go back to sleep. I'll just go take a shower.

After that long hot shower I opened my cabinet and looked for something to wear. All my clothes are well, conservative. My father was so possessives and in his opinion young ladies like me should not wear those rubbish mini skirts and high heels.

But last month my father William Parkinson died because an auror killed him when he led a bunch of death eaters in attacking a muggle town in North London.

It was a bit shock for my mother and me and I swear if I found out who killed him I'm going to strangle whoever that person that killed my father. Even though we were not close he, after all was my father and he raised me well.

I recovered from the incident quickly because my uncle was there for me. He comforted me and wrote me letters telling me everything was going to be okay. I was glad to hear the news that I would be seeing him later.

As I looked at myself in the mirror I could see my father in me I really looked like him.

"STOP IT PANSY!" I muttered under my breath.

I continued dressing and decided to go back to bed f and doze off for a while. I woke up again around 5:45. I brushed my hair and to headed down to the common room. I saw Malfoy sitting on one of the couches. He was wearing a blue shirt and pants that showed his toned body he had a jacket sitting beside him since it was a bit cold out side.

Malfoy glanced to look at me. Still that same look he has giving me for years.

"Your early that's new, your always a late person" he said teasingly

"So what! I can do anything I want Malfoy" I said angrily "so for once zip it"

"What's your problem? I'm just joking," he said jokingly

He was laughing. I can't believe him.

"Can we just go and get out of here." I said staring daggers at him

We went out of the common room silently and headed toward the grounds discreetly, not wanting to wake the school up. There was a portkey waiting for us there. We took hold of it, which happened to be an old shoe. We were turning and turning around for a minute, until we fell hard on the floor.

We arrived at this place, full of dead leaves on the floor and darkness surrounded us.

"This place looks familiar" thinking aloud without realizing it

Malfoy teased, "Oh really? Dreamt about it haven't you."

"No!" I said Harshly. "It seems like I've been here before when I was like eleven or ten. My grandfather, Christopher brought me here and gave me this…"

I pulled out the necklace that I was wearing around my neck to let Malfoy see. Surprisingly Malfoy was looking keenly.

It was shaped in a circular form with a distinctive stone glowing inside. It was very beautiful frankly.

"My grandfather told me to never take it off my neck because it gives luck and power." I told him

"Yeah right …" Malfoy said sarcastically

We headed to a spot in the forest where we could see torches lit up. Soon we realized it was a cave. We walked closer to see if this was the place that uncle wanted us to be heading.

A death eater greeted us when we reached at the opening of the cave

"Walk straight ahead and you'll find the person your looking for Ms. Parkinson," a death eater said.

I just nodded at him. I was filled with anticipation to say anything.

We continued walking, slower this time because we were a bit tired, when Malfoy broke the silence and asked.

"I don't get your connection with your Uncle. Is he a distant cousin of your dad or just a good friend? Your family name is way different from his come to think of that. And don't mean to pry but you seem like father and daughter when you are together."

I was shocked to hear this question no one asked me this before. Well … maybe the fact is not much people know I'm related to him

"Well," I said slowly and unsure where to begin

"I never told anyone this so her goes… My grandfather and my grandmum never had a happy marriage."

I saw a confused look on his face so I continued to explain.

"I thought your grandmum died because of an accident. Well that's what father told me." He inquired

"That's what grandfather wants everyone to think," I said "You know how its, we have to have a good family reputation. And the reason behind this unhappy marriage would ruin it and grandfather for sure dint want that to happen."

He dint say anything but he nodded to show that he understood what I meant.

"My grandfather and grandmum had a divorce when dad was still about two years old. My dear uncle, or my so called father as you've put it, wasn't born yet." I said

I saw a look on his face, a look I have never seen before. He showed concern and pity. He never showed this look to me or to anyone I know until now.

I continued "My grandfather accused my grandmum of having an affair with another guy. My grandmum however didn't deny this fact but told him she was drunk that night when she was out with her friends and when the incident happened."

"Anyway grandfather was furious and said he would never forgive her. He threw her out of the house literarily and said to go back to her "lover".

"Grandmum was crushed and she wasn't able to tell him that they would have another baby. So she went back to the guy and got married a month after."

"A few years later Grandmum finally realized that it was time to tell her former husband, my grandfather that he has another son."

"So bottom line is father and my uncle knew the whole thing when grandfather explained it to them when they were at Hogwarts. They grew to know and love each other at school." I said

"Oh…" Malfoy said slowly then his voice turned into teasing.

"So how come you're such a favorite of your uncle and why does he treat you like his own daughter." He asked

"Well one he doesn't have a daughter and two I am his only niece is I not? And I don't think he has a choice" I laughed.

Malfoy laughed too

Suddenly I saw a familiar figure and ran up to him and gave him a big hug

"Oh Uncle Tom, I've missed you so much" I said

"Me too, Pansy" Voldemort answered

"And I see you've told Mr. Malfoy here our story and why I show favoritism around here and I trust he'd keep it to himself." Voldemort said seriously looking at Malfoy.

"Yes my Lord you're secret is safe with me and I am honored to be in you're presence." Malfoy said and bowed afterwards

"Okay no time to chat time to talk some serious issues …"

**Author's note: **Hope you like this chapter. Bit mushy for a dark Lord to say any way please review and thanks a lot

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	3. The plan: Part 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot of this story.**

**Author's Note: Here's another chapter hope you like it and I placed some quotation marks so it would be easier to read so no further delay her is the story and hope you like it….**

**Recap from the past chapter:**

Then Malfoy said in a serious voice

Yes my Lord and I am honored to be in your presence".

Bowing after saying this

Okay no time to waste time to talk some issues…

"Everyone follow me," Uncle Tom instructed

He led us to this room only lit by candles, every corner was filled with it, there was a long table surrounded with chairs.

I grabbed the third chair on Uncle Tom's right. I knew he has some of his death eater friends that would sit right next to him, but he told me to sit down next to him.

As he told me to do this I notice a death eater by the name Alyson Gore. She raised an eyebrow in suspicion. Dad introduced me to her when I 14 in one of the parties we attended.

I did what I was told to do, meanwhile Malfoy sat beside his father across the table.

"So why have you summoned us my Lord and why does my son have to be here and his friend." Lucius Malfoy asked

"Well Lucius", Uncle Tom rose from his seat and began to talk.

"Your son and my niece Ms. Parkinson have a big role in this battle.

Then again that Alyson Gore person raised her eyebrow again. What's up with that? I thought to my self.

Finally after that eyebrow raising period she finally spoke.

"What's your plan my Lord?" she said in such a weird voice.

She annoys me by the way she talks and she scares me so I totally don't like her.

"Good question" Uncle Tom answered giving her a very friendly look.

Too Friendly and what's up with that I thought.

"Well as you can see both Draco and Pansy are still at Hogwarts. We would be having a great battle soon and bloody I expect. As you can see we need more supporters as possible. And well I can see from here that Draco has a gift of persuasion. So I want you Draco to get as much supporters in Hogwarts.

A cocky smile was on his face. Oh how full of himself he is. So I sneered at him.

He noticed the look I gave him and he smirked at me in return after that he said.

"Yes my Lord as you pleased"

"Very well Draco don't let me down on this." Uncle Tom said

"And you Pansy" Uncle Tom looked at me. "I have a big plan for you. Potter is getting more known each day and would lead an army which can cause for my downfall. And that I wont tolerate and allow"

"So I want him killed right away and we can't do that while he is under Dumbledor's nose so I want him lured here and I would kill him."

"But my Lord that's unlikely to happen. We tried to lure him 3 years ago during the tournament." Lucius commented "And what has it have to do with Ms. Parkinson.

"Do you think Lucius that I haven't thought about this." Uncle Tom said angrily.

"No my Lord." He answered.

I knew he was loosing his patience. I've known him since I was a little girl and he isn't a patient man.

"So let me continue." Uncle Tom said

"Pansy's job here is to make Potter fall for her deeply and then everything follows.

I was speechless and shocked. No words came out of my mouth. I mean how can I make him fall for me if I can't stand him in the first place an, and… I like Draco I mean Malfoy and what did he mean everything would follow. Oh how did I get myself into this?

Somehow Malfoy broke my trance and said, " Try to say yes for instance." He mocked.

Like a dummy I said this "Yes, my Lord."

"Very good! Both of you run along. We don't want your classmates to think you've been out" Uncle Tom replied

I went up to Uncle Tom and kissed him on the cheek. "Good-bye Uncle Tom ill miss you"

"Ill miss you too Pansy" he said silently "and be careful with your self and remember you will make him fall for you not he other way around and never show weakness"

"Of coarse Uncle Tom and I won't let you down" I gave him a quick hug and joined Malfoy who was standing near the door.

He opened the door and let me walk out first. Wow was he being a gentleman or just being pole because his dad was there watching him. Oh well.

After that a death eater who was standing near the door and gave us a porkey it was a can of coke this time.

Once again we were turning and turning around for a while until our feet hit the ground.

I glanced at my watch it was 7:30 and it was time for breakfast so we headed to the Great Hall

We walked silently. Malfoy obviously was in deep thought. Probably thinking of people who he can black mail to join the great "Dark Lord". What a unique style of persuasion. I know it runs through his blood.

We arrived at the Great Hall and took our seats. Then he looked around particularly the Ravenclaw table. Probable looking for Anna the git.

Then he said, "We have been given a task that we have to accomplish. I have no problem with mine. I think I can convince a lot of people"

"But what about you? He asked

"What about me" I asked questioningly

A lot of people were filling the Great Hall to eat and I spotted Anna heading to her table. I bet anything the only thing she eats is oatmeal she is so thin.

He did not answer. He was starting to eat his food, I was too. I just noticed now even though he is really hungry he eats with manners unlike most of the boys here at Hogwarts.

I guess he noticed that I was staring so he broke the silence and said

"Well when your Uncle said yore task he made it sound easy"

" I know so what" I commented

"So, well how do I put this nicely" he continued on, he ran his hand through his blond hair.

He did this when he was unsure of what to say especially in class I guess I wasn't listening and just said huh?

"Honestly let me put it this in a simple way. You are not that pretty. I know you know that I hate Potter but he has good taste and it is hard to compete with his ex you know." He explained

My mouth dropped open. I can't believe he is saying this. I mean I don't have any serious boyfriends or maybe none at all but he has no right to say this.

"Bottom line is I don't think you can 'make him fall for you' " Malfoy commented.

That's it I can't take this anymore. I practically stood up and screamed.

"You know what Malfoy. I am sick of you putting me down always. And I am sick of you being so full of your self.

By now the whole school was listening to me but I dint' care Malfoy want able to say anything practically shocked o my out burst.

I continued on " I know I would never be like all those girls you have been dating who are so caught up to you and keeps on praising you like you're everything to them.

And all those girls I have been talking about were staring daggers at me but I still dint care.

"And I am so tired of you," I said slowly this time nearly bursting into tears

"Thinking that I can't do it because I am …

UGLY and STUPID. Well you know what I can do to and I don't care what you think anymore"

I stormed out of the Great Hall and ran towards the common room.

"Pure Blood " I said as I reached the common room.

I ran up to my dorm and there finally tears rolled down my face.

How could he say this, I mean I have feelings too. He is such an arrogant jerk.

Why am I crying here? This is stupid as I wiped my tears away and remembered to never show weakness.

I glance at my watch it was still early. So I decide to lay down the bed and thought im going to show Malfoy that I can do it. So I have to change physically

I know my wardrobe is so outdated so I decided to ask for help I know mum wont mind.

So I got some parchment and quill and wrote.

Hey Dian,

How's life there? Bit mad? Anyway Hogwarts is lousy and boring. I have a problem, I've got this friend who has always been putting me down because im not pretty.

So can you please please get me a new set of clothes and give me some tips. Don't worry I wont forget to pay you back this time.

Thanks a lot

Pansy 

Malfoy would be so sorry that he said all those stuff about me I said to myself

**Authors note: thanks for the reviews and hope you like that one. Comments, suggestion etc just review thanks a lot **


	4. The memory

**CHAPTER 4**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything maybe just the plot of the story and some of the characters that I made up.**

**Author's Note: Hey I would like to thank all those who reviewed those comments and reviews really helped a lot and encouraged me to go on. I am really sorry for the long update coz my summer is really busy and I'm making the most of it. So here is Chapter 4.**

I stayed in the dorm until classes begun. I moved from the bed and sat on the ledge by the window over looking the calm lake.

I opened the window and allowed fresh air to pass through me. It was peaceful and relaxing. I could also hear the birds chirping nearby. It's like everything I've wanted is all here. And nothing else I could ask for.

I felt awful when I thought about what's going to happen next. It's going to be Herbology. This mean seeing Malfoy and I wasn't ready to face him yet.

What happened a while ago wasn't really the cause of my outburst. He has always been putting me down for like . . . Ages and I've quite gotten used to it already. I guess all my pilled up feelings that has been set as side for years was really the main cause.

Like what happened a year ago …

FLASHBACK

6th Year

(On the bulletin Board at the Slytherine Common Room)

ANNOUNCEMENTS

Hogsmade Trip Next Week

February 15

Students allowed: 3rd Year to 7th Year

No Permission from Parents NO Trip No Excuses

It was after dinner and I was standing beside Malfoy as we were reading this 'very important announcement' … not.

"Cool Hogsmade trip next week. I need to buy a new set of quills and some parchment. But Hogsmade is getting pretty boring and same after all those trips for the past years. But the thought of getting out of school is pretty okay I guess. So got any plans Malfoy?"I asked him.

He didn't answer my question but led me to sit on one of the couches we usually sat on.

We finally sat on the couch and I noticed Malfoy being unusually quiet so I broke the silence and said.

"You haven't answered my question yet"

"Um…" He began

"Are you keeping something from me?" I said jokingly

"Haha Laugh all you can you can" He said sarcastically

"Okay, okay… so what are you planning to do." I said

"Well I've got something planned already"

" Oh so what is it?" I asked keenly moving closer to him. I know it was an odd thing to do but I just had an erg to be near him.

It's been a couple of months since I've developed a crush on my best friend, Draco… I mean Malfoy. I don't think it's even right to have a crush on one of your close friends never less your best friend.

"As you can see I've been dating tons of girls before," he said

" Of coarse it's a bit obvious isn't it?" I said sarcastically. Thinking it was a pointless question and unsure where this conversation was headed.

"Well all those girls I've dated were… useless. I mean they hang on to every bogus thing I say. It's like…

Clearly Malfoy was lost in words now. He wasn't beside me anymore but he was pacing back and forth in front of me thinking what to say next.

He continued on " They just want to go out with me because I'm filthy rich, popular and incredibly hott"

I cocked an eyebrow at him. He obviously noticed my reaction but he just completely ignored it.

"As I was saying they don't like me for who I am but they like me for what I have and… Would you say something and stop giving my your looks." He said annoyingly

"Oh so you want my opinion now? Well…" I stood up from the couch to look at his face clearly. "Well opinion no 1 you hott. As if."

I know I was blushing slightly but I could not let him sense my embarrassment so I continued on.

"Anyway opinion No 2. I think your right. I mean that's totally using you so they can get posh dinners and expensive stuff but it's a bit unfair to be treated like that. But for you it's okay. You've quite gotten used to that by now probably and you have been doing that likewise just cross out the posh diners and expensive stuff. You just want to have fun with them so I say it's fair.

"Okay, okay I probably deserved that…but could we just sit down." He said

"Oh yah. Okay. But I've told you before that they are just using you for their own interest especially that Hufflepuff girl what's her name? Um … Megan? Megan Jones am I right? I asked.

"Yes" he said sourly. "She just went out would me so she could ask me to buy her that dress robes she liked so much so she could wear it at the Yule Ball and get to dance with Stebbins"

"And that's why you had to go with me because she stood you up right. Let me guess she sent you an owl saying she didn't feel so good and she can't make it to the dance. But you found her dancing with Stebbins. Anyway how thick were you asking a Hufflepuff out?" I asked

"Okay. That was my bad. I admit okay so would you just drop it." He muttered

" Did you just admit that you're wrong?" I asked with a confused look on my face

"Yes I did but you better not tell anyone" he said in a threatening way but then a smile appeared on his face which surprised me.

"Of coarse not I don't want to embarrass my best friend." I smiled back at him

It was getting late and the common room was filled with lesser people now. I stared at the fire as I sat there in silence for a few minute.

"You still haven't answered my question yet you know Malfoy," I said

" Oh that well I've asked this girl out she is in Ravenclaw and her name is Sally Ann Perks. But her friends call her Anna she is in our charms class," he answered

" Oh that blonde girl" I said silently

I was feeling rather disappointed I thought we would finally go to hogsmade and chill for a while and not him with some girl. It's just been the same over the years. Well maybe I was also feeling a bit jealous. I mean it would be really nice to be in the place of Anna. Malfoy's been talking about her all week on how pretty she is, how her hair is so shiny and what a nice body she's got.

"Yes that's her. Why don't you tag along with us so you two can talk? And both of you could be properly introduced to each other." He said excitedly " I've noticed you don't talk to her at all"

"Okay"

Then Crabbe appeared in the common room. He was walking towards us and asked Malfoy.

"Draco are you heading up already? I'm going now. Remember we have some plans tomorrow."

"Don't worry ill be right up." He answered looking up at him.

"And Pansy don't try to hog Draco to long " Crabbe said with a smirk on his face.

"Don't worry Vincent he'd be right up. That's what Malfoy said any way." I looked at Crabbe then to Malfoy"

"Okay then." Crabbe said then walked away

He climbed the stairs leading to his dorm. I was wondering what they were up to but my thoughts were interrupted when Malfoy spoke

"Why do you call Crabbe, by his first name? "

"What am I suppose to call him then" I looked at him strangely

"No that's not what I meant…" he said shaking his head

"What is it then?" I asked

"I would tell you but you keep on interrupting me" he said annoyingly "Anyway as I was saying you never called me Draco before. I mean what's with you and calling me Malfoy.

"Well…" I said slowly still thinking for an explanation

"It's just, I don't know … when we first met during some party most of the people there called you Malfoy not Draco and I dint want to sound different. But when we arrived at Hogwarts you dint seem to mind though so I thought you didn't care.

"I'd really appreciate it if you call me Draco from now on." He was standing up now.

"I'm heading up now. It's getting late and I've got some plans tomorrow with Vincent." He said " And oh I forgot to mention that I am meeting Anna around 10:30 at the great hall so when we arrive Hogsmade we could have lunch"

I merely gave him a nod

He walked away and I was about to stand up and head up to go to sleep when the unexpected happened…

He turned his head around and said "Night Pansy" then gave me a warm smile

"Night Draco" I answered.

I slowly turned the knob of the door slowly opening it. So I wouldn't wake up my roommates. As I recalled the night's events I was very surprised of what had happened. It was the very time Draco and I just sat down and talked and the very first time and acted as real friends .We dint resolve to an argument when we don't agree on something.

I slowly changed into my nightgown, Climbed into bed and fell fast asleep.

Classes were boring during the following week. Teachers were giving us tons of homework to prepare us for the upcoming finals. Without realizing it, Saturday February 15 was tomorrow.

No matter how I try to distract my thoughts in the boring classes I have to take every single day I just couldn't block the thought of spending a day with "Anna" that girly girl in Ravenclaw. I just could not stand her. Maybe I was a little jealous because she would probably snog him senselessly in front of me, which would be really disgusting.

Finally the day I've dreaded has come. I woke up late took a shower and got dressed. I met up with Draco in the common room. When I caught up to him, he left me breathless. He was wearing a tight shirt that showed his great toned body and jeans. I guess Quidditch helps a lot in achieving a great body.

He was very much preoccupied to notice that I was sort if staring at him.

He led me to the great hall where we met up Anna. He then introduced me to her.

"Anna, meet Pansy a good friend of mine"

"Hi Anna" I said afterwards giving her a forced smile

"Hey Pansy, still haven't change have you?" she said looking at me head to toe

I knew she was talking about my look. Anna was very obsessed with fashion and what's the latest trend. She also loves bargain shopping which is totally rubbish.

" I know Anna. Don't need to point out the obvious," I said sweetly. Quite annoyed by her comment.

"Come on let's go to Hogsmade already" he said garbing hold of Anna's hand and started walking and leaving me alone standing there.

I walked a bit faster to catch up with them. The walk was long and disturbing. I was so out of place since Anna and Draco were talking mostly to themselves and totally ignoring me. So I walked quietly looking around.

I saw many couples walking hand and hand heading to Hogsmade too. They all looked so happy. What was I thinking? Going with Draco today with his newfound girlfriend. Well maybe I thought I would have fun but no I was totally wrong. Maybe coming here was just doing Draco a favor after what happened last night, him being nice to me and all.

"We're here," Draco said brightly.

I wasn't quite surprised to where he took us. It was a small and cozy Italian restaurant.

I've been here loads of times. This is where we (Me, Draco, Crabbe, Goyle) usually ate after going to different stores and buying the stuff we need. We like it here coz it's quiet and not much students hang around here.

A waiter greeted us and led us to our table. As we took our seats I could see Anna looking around the place with great interest. I could tell she hasn't been here.

" Nice place isn't it Anna? Great architecture too. Never been to a place like this?" I said afterwards gave her a friendly smile that deceived no one.

" Guess I haven't" she said meekly then giving Draco an uncomfortable look.

We ordered our food and stayed silent for a while then Draco looked towards the door where two people just entered.

" Got to talk to Baddock. I'll be back," Draco said

I saw Anna giving a look that clearly says Don't Leave Me Alone Here Alone With HER. " Don't worry I wont be long" he said looking straight at Anna's eyes 

What's so great about her any way? I thought. I could hear bits of Draco and Baddock's conversation clearly about Quidditch. Guys and Quidditch. I rolled my eyes and decided to start a conversation to know Anna better… like I wanted to.

"So Anna… What does your parents think of Hogwarts? I mean my parents think it's completely rubbish. They think we don't learn enough magic at Hogwarts than in Durmstrang. I completely agree but as father says it's too far"

"My parents wouldn't really know." Anna said casually looking at her plate of spaghetti "They just knew about magic when I first got my Hogwarts letter."

"Oh is that so, are you like a mudbloo… I mean a muggle born?" I asked her innocently then giving her a wicked smile.

" Um…. Yes. Got to go to the loo back in a mo."

I could sense she was very uncomfortable already. Then I saw Draco heading the direction of the loo. Weird, him looking after a girl to see if she was all right. I decided to ignore that thought and went back to my food. After a few minutes they still didn't come back from the loo.

"Waiter?"

"Yes madam?"

" Have you seen Malfoy?" I asked

"He left a few moments ago" he answered

"Okay get me the check" I got purse, paid the bill and went out of the shop.

Great just great Malfoy left without any notice what kind of friend would do that. It's like being stood up or something.

Then it hit me they did not stood me up, they just didn't want my company. When I was walking I saw Draco and Anna sitting and talking happily in a small ice cream parlour. When I was looking at them Draco caught my eye and totally blanked me. A few moments later I found my senses and marched up to the castle.

A few hours later I was found sitting in the common room trying to figure out my homework in Advance Potions and was trying to forget what happened earlier that day.

"Pansy!" someone yelled my name across the room.

"What!" I said loudly without glancing from my book.

I could hear footsteps nearing then I looked up and was face to face with non other than Draco Malfoy.

" Why can't you just be nice to her" he said this more quietly now but was looking at me annoyingly " Look I am taking to you right now so would you just looking at me and stop reading that crap."

" I completely heard you" standing up this time. Looking at him in the eye he was only 3 centimeters taller than me. " You know I don't do nice and stop pretending that you do too." I had my voice higher than usual.

" Well at least try to pretend and why did you have to call her a mudblood?" he retorted

" Well she is anyway. And does your father know that your girlfriend is a bloody mudblood I'm so sure he would highly disapprove of that. After all what I said to Perks today is clearly what she deserves.

"And by the way you shouldn't have invited me to your 'date' if you would just leave me

Or desert me or whatever you want to call it" by this time I was now yelling. After that I grabbed my book and parchment and went to the girl's dorm.

The next day after our last class, Potions I was held up in the corridor when I was on my way to the great hall for dinner.

"What is it Malfoy?" I said angrily. All day I was totally ignoring him and was hanging out with Millicent.

"Look I know what we did yesterday ditching you and all was wrong. So I think we should just put all this behind us and forget it. Okay cause it's hard not talking to you."

"Okay"

" I know this still has a part 2 so spit it out." I said

"Okay you got me there. You know me too well." He said

" And Oh please don't tell my father about Anna's dirty blood please

"Okay… but you owe me."

"Thank you, he said sarcastically

So lets head to dinner then

END OF FLASHBACK 

And stupid me falling for that one …

Author's Note: So what did you think of that comments, suggestions and any ideas are welcome just click the review button


End file.
